villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brock Lesnar
'Brock Lesnar '''is a professional wrestler and former mixed martial artist known for his tenures in World Wrestling Entertainment and Ultimate Fighting Championship, where he is a former three time WWE Champion and one time UFC Heavyweight Champion respectively. He is currently signed to WWE's ''Raw brand and recently signed a two year extention contract with the company. Debut and WWE Champion Lesnar would make his debut in March of 2002 by pairing with the nefarious Paul Heyman as his manager, and would promptly and decisively defeat the Hardy Boyz in his first feud. Only three months later he defeated Rob Van Dam in less than six minutes in the final round of the King of the Ring tournament, earning him a match at SummerSlam against The Rock for the WWE Championship. He would go on to defeat the Rock for the championship barely five months after his WWE debut at the age of 25, making him the youngest WWE Champion of all time, a record he still holds. His first reign as WWE Champion lasted 84 days, and saw him defend against the likes of the Undertaker twice and Edge once, with one of his defenses against the Undertaker taking place inside the Hell in a Cell structure. His reign came to an end at the hands of the Big Show at Survivor Series, after being betrayed by Paul Heyman, who was later revealed to be Big Show's new manager. Lesnar cost Show the title after attacking him during a title defense against Kurt Angle, although much to Lesnar's dismay, Angle was also revealed to be managed by Heyman. He was, however, able to defeat Show for a spot in the Royal Rumble match. He would go on to win the Royal Rumble match and headline WrestleMania, where he would claim his second WWE Championship from Kurt Angle. Lesnar defended his title against the up and coming John Cena, and later against the Big Show, eventually losing it back to Kurt Angle in a Triple Threat match also featuring Show. Lesnar would fail to reclaim the gold at SummerSlam, but would emerge victorious in a 60 Minute Iron Man Match against Angle on SmackDown! ''to claim his third world championship. After retaining the WWE title against the Undertaker and Hardcore Holly, Eddie Guerrero would best him for the belt at No Way Out. He wrestled his last match against Goldberg in a losing effort at WrestleMania 20 with Steve Austin as referee before pursuing a career in the NFL. Return to WWE After finding sucess and retiring from UFC, Lesnar returned to the WWE the night after WrestleMania 28 to confront and subsequently attack John Cena, who he would lose to at Extreme Rules. The next night on ''Raw he broke the arm of COO Triple H after having his contract demands revoked. Several months later at SummerSlam XXV, he defeated Triple H in a No Holds Barred match. After a long hiatus, he returned on the January 28, 2013 edition of Raw to accost Mr. McMahon. Triple H subsequently challeneged him to a rematch at WrestleMania 29, which Lesnar would accept and lose. Lesnar isn't seen again until after CM Punk was Paul Heyman's newest client. However, CM Punk suspected Heyman is still loyal to Lesnar and that Heyman was only using him. Brock Lesnar then returns and gives the F-5 to CM Punk fully confirming that Heyman is still on Lesnar's side. This turned CM Punk face again and started a vicious feud between the two superstars. Lesnar would get a victory over CM Punk and is not seen again for awhile. Category:WWE Villains Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Brutes Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Cowards Category:Athletic Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Male Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Successful Villains Category:MAD Villains Category:Thugs